


Worshiping Puck's Behind

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Glee
Genre: Farting, M/M, Mindfuck, Raunch, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark little story about Puck's mysterious farts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshiping Puck's Behind

Worshiping Pucks Behind  
By NotSoClean

“Sick. Gross. Whats the deal dude” Sam asked as the terrible smell penetrated his nose. He was in the locker room, sitting on the bench and applying spray deodorant when Puck stuck his behind in Sam's face and let out a loud, terrible fart. 

Puck, in nothing more than the generic jockstrap (which hadn't been washed in 2 weeks), laughed as if it was the most funny thing in the world. “You sure you didn't like that” he teased.

“Positive” Sam replied putting his fingers up to his face to pin his nose shut. His eyes began to sting as the odorous air hit his eyes and he closed them tight. "Sick dude. What have you been eating"

Pucks laughter came to a natural stop, but he didn't respond. Sam, blindly tried to wave away the foul air with his arm, but as he was doing so a rather curious thing occurred with in his head, a part of him was telling that the foul smell was anything but, that he needed to take another whiff. He fought against this impulse and came to realize that he was hard. His erection was straining against his shorts and jock to get to freedom.

Sam let go of his nose and gave in to the curious impulse. He took another whiff, and found himself starting to experience a high, not unlike a high one would get from drugs. He took a third whiff, larger and longer this time and he was addicted. The smell was burning his nostrils and turning his stomach, but it was also awakening something within and he was already addicted. 

He opened his eyes and saw Puck close his locker begin to walk off and Sam couldn't have that. He needed more. So he grabbed Puck by the waist to stop him.

“Wait” Sam said. The odorous air was pulsing through his system, he needed another whiff. “Can you fart again” Sam pleaded. Part of him couldn't believe he actually said that. He was begging another dude to fart. But that part of himself was losing less and less control as the need and want of his awakened identity took control. 

Puck smiled. He placed his behind so that Sam's face was closer this time and he let out a second, larger, louder, wetter fart.  
Sam quickly inhaled as much of it as he could, his nostrils were burning like fire, yet there was no better smell in the world, only a sickening smell like this could be so wonderful. But why was it wonderful? Why did he like this? What was going on here?

“Puck I think somethings wrong” Sam said as his rational inner identity fought the heavy haze.

“Nothings wrong” Puck said as he pushed his rear directly into Sam's face so that Sam's nose was up his crack. Puck quickly let out a third, humongous loud fart which entered Sams mind through his nose and removed all those reasoning, rebellious thoughts. Sam's mind was Puck's putty now.

Not thinking, just doing, Sam grabbed a hold of the two ass cheeks and spread them so he could get farther in. He could now see the brown hole, and out darted his tongue to lick that circular opening. This was heaven. What could be better than licking this perfect asshole. And then he found out as he felt the hole start to spread and he tasted something as it was starting to come out. His mind immediately identified it as shit and that it needed to go slide his throat into his stomach.  
Sam open his large mouth as wide as it would go in preparation and seconds later the first brown, semi-hard log was sliding out of the hole and on its way to Sam's throat. It tasted terrible, there was no way to describe how terrible of a taste it was, and yet he wanted more, needed more, it was all he could focus on at the second, shit, shit and more shit.

Another log came sliding out of Pucks ass, this one longer and fuller and more hard. Once that one had disappeared down Sam's gullet Puck pushed Sam away and released the last turd into his own hands. Sam watched in amazement, as Puck showed the mushy, wet turd in his hand to Sam. Puck then dropped to his knees and released Sam's erect member from the clothing hiding it away. Sam helped out the rest of the way, kicking off the rest of his clothing.

Puck reached forward and smeared the warm shit onto Sam's dick. He rubbed it in good and then began jacking fast and furious. Sam came in under thirty seconds, reaching a climax unlike any he ever had before.

"When I leave you'll forget all about this, until I tell you specifically to remember it again, got it"

Sam shook his head yes and watched as Puck washed his hands and left the room. He came back to his rightful mind and flipped out, trying to figure out why he had shit smeared all over his Junk.

After another two logs Puck stepped away and turned to see Sams shit smeared big lips. Sam only wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly could become series, but not a guarantee.


End file.
